Perfect
by Cocopurplebooks
Summary: Stevie Baskara is your normal teenager. After spray painting the most popular girl car she finds herself forced to join the school singing club Perfect. While joining the club she meets new people, finds out that she actually likes singing and finds love all while dealing with the drama in her life. A bit AU and Rated T. I don't own HTR nor it's characters. Just own OC characters.
1. Spray painting & Troubles

"Stevie Raina Baskara! Come downstairs now!"I heard my mother's shrill voice yell. What did I do now? I thought to myself as I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I froze when I saw my mother and the school principal sitting together at the kitchen table. Oh crap.

"Hey ."I said smiling at my principal hoping I was not in that much trouble. gave me a glare. Yikes, looks like I am in trouble.

"So Principal Mason came by today to say that you might be suspended from school? Can you tell me what you did?"My mom asked. She looked at me and I know if I did tell her, I would be in so much trouble.

Before I tell you what I did, let me tell you about myself. My name is Stevie Baskara (you already know that). I'm sixteen years old and I have normal life. My bestfriend since seventh grade is Talia. Talia and I are both polar opposites but sometimes I feel like she was the one person that gets me. My dad died when I was younger (that's what my mother told me) and I was raised by my mom. My mom can be really strict but she's very understanding and funny. I'm a junior at Franklin High School. The school year just started and I already hate it. Now let's talk about why I am in trouble. This girl in my school name Molly Garfunkel really pissed me off. Just because she's the most popular girl in school she acts like she can do whatever she wants and she treats people that are not popular or not attractive like shit. After seeing the way she treated this girl Nicky because of her weight I decided to get back at her. I spray painted her expensive car and wrote the words "Bitch". I knew what i did was not okay but I was so fed up with the way how Molly treated people.

"I spray paint someone car."I mumbled looking down.

"She also put a vulgar word that I am not going to repeat. I am shocked by your behavior." said.

I went silent. Was it bad that I did not regret what I did? But I do know my mom will ground me for life if I get suspended.

"Look I would have a talk with her but please don't suspend her."My mom begged the principal.

"I don't know. What Stevie did is really unacceptable." said.

What I did was unacceptable but Molly bullying people is? What a messed up school.

"But Stevie will not get suspended if she does a three week long detention and join the Perfect club." said.

"What?"I yelled out. Can this day get any more worse. The three week detention sounds much better than joining the Perfect club. The Perfect club is like the glee club but much worse. All the annoying people are in it like Molly and her sidekick Grace. The club does many things like singing and dancing and also performs at prep rally.

"She will do it."My mom said ignoring my outburst.

"Good. If you do something like that ever again you will be suspended." said as he stand up and left the house. As soon as the door slam my mom glared at me.

"You are grounded for a month."My mom said.

Being grounded was nothing compared to joining the Perfect club but I said nothing as my mom walked upstairs. My life just got 100% worst.

/

**Author's note- First chapter so it's not the best. I hope you like it and review. Trust me it's going to get better. The story is very AU but all the HTR characters will be in it. Happy New Year!**


	2. Bad Boys & Detention

My alarm clock ringed and I burst out of my bed. Time to go to school already? I thought to myself. I got out of my bed and took a quick I was done I brushed my teeth and then I put my clothes on. I decided that I will wear a Aeropostle shirt and a blue jeans. I also decided to wear my favorite pair of shoes. As I walk downstairs to the kitchen, I saw my mom eating quietly.

"Hey."I said as I sat down in my seat of the table. My mom ignore me and I sign. My mom's going to be mad at me forever. I ate my bagel and cream cheese quickly and left the house.

As I walk to school all I could think about was how today at school will be the worst day of my life. I rather eat coleslaw (I hate coleslaw so freaking much) than join Perfect but I have no choice.

When I reach school I rolled my eyes. Franklin High School is your type of highschool with all the cliques. Popular, Nerds, Goths, Rebels, Jocks. If you think that's it, there's more. I'm not popular but I could care less. I'm just happy that I have a good BFF.

I walked down the school hallway and walked to my locker. When I reach my locker I saw my BFF Talia standing near it.

"I actually thought you would of got suspended."She told me.

"Well I didn't. I have a three week detention plus I have to audition aka join the Perfect club."I told her as I open my locker and took out my books.

Talia's jaw dropped and she said "NO FREAKING WAY!"

"YES FREAKING WAY!"I told her back as I shut my locker.

"Okay. Maybe it's not going to be bad. I heard Kacey Simon is going to audition."Talia said.

"Kacey Simon? That annoying new girl chick? Oh no."I whined.

"She's not annoying. She's just really, really perky."Talia said.

"Whatever."I said a bit to bluntly. The bell ringed and Talia and I walk to our first period class. Math.

/

Math class was dragging on. I thought it would never end. Math is not my subject. I have decent grades but my math grades are horrendous. I'm convinced my math teacher is out to get me since everytime I say a word she gives me this nasty glare. Anyway the first two periods were a easy since there was no Molly in my class. But as soon as I walked in my third class I froze. There was Molly sitting in her seat talking to Grace. When she notice me she gave me one of her glares that probably meant "I'm going to kill." I ignore her and took a seat all the way in the back of the class. I wished I had History with Talia. As I sat waiting for our teacher to come a boy walked in the class. The whole class watched him. He looked like your average bad boy type and I swear I saw a tattoo or two on him. He must be a new kid because I never ever saw him before. He took a seat in the back but he was sitting across from me. He notice everyone staring at him but he didn't seem to care.

"Sorry I'm late class!"My history teacher said. He notice the new boy in the class and added "Welcome Zander."

Zander. I liked that name already.

/

At lunchtime all Talia kept on talking about was the new boy Zander.

"He is so sexy!"Talia said for the hundredth time.

"He's okay. I don't really like bad boys." I lied. Truth be told I loved bad boys. They were so thrilling and adventurous. But I'm not all that good in dating. My last boyfriend was obsessed with pokemon, action figures and collecting Barbies. Let's just say that did not work out.

"Stevie! Earth to Stevie!"Talia said waving her hand at me.

"Huh!" I said as I quickly shove a grape in my mouth.

"I asked how are you going to audition for Perfect? Sing, dance, play an instrument?"Talia said as she took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"I don't know."I admitted.

"Well you gotta do something quick. Tryouts are tomorrow afternoon."Talia said.

"Crap! Can my life get any worse?"I moaned.

"It'll be okay. Can you sing?" Talia asked me already knowing the answer.

"No. The only thing I know how to do is fangirl about a new episode of Teen Wolf."I said.

"This is why I'm trying out with you. We'll both sing a One Direction song."Talia said.

"One Direction? Gross."I mumbled. Talia was your average girl obsessed with boy bands while I prefer my Ed Sheeran. One Direction has cute members but I'm not a big fan of them. But having Talia as a best friend meant that you have to listen to One Direction all the time.

"I have a better idea. I can play my cello while you sing One Direction."I told her.

"Cello? That's a boring instrument."Talia whined.

"I don't care. It's better doing that,then singing some One Direction crappy songs."I told her.

"Rude."Talia said as she crossed her arms. I laughed,knowing Talia she's not going to stay mad at me for long.

/

The afternoon classes went by fast and soon I found myself in detention.I walked in the detention room to find four other people in it not counting the detention teacher. I took a seat in the front and looked around. There was three other kids that I did not know but the boy that was sitting in the back I know. Zander. He just came to the school and he already has detention wow.

Zander seem to notice me staring at him as he got up and sat next to me.

"You like what you see?"Zander asked a smirk on his face.

"W-What?" I stuttered a bit.

That just made Zander smile more.

"You're not my type so I will like it very much if you would stop looking at me. Zander said as he walked back to his seat.

I crossed my arms and glare. I was not even looking at him like that. He was cute but I did not like him. I don't like cocky boys and I don't like jerkass boys either. Can this detention go by fast?

**/**

**Author's note - Looks like Stevie and Zander are not getting along very well. Thanks for reviewing and what do you think might happen next?**


	3. Auditions & Wrecking Ball

I thought detention was never going to end. I never been bored in my life. I tried to go to sleep or read a book but my mind kept wandering to my conversation with Zander. I try to erase him out of my mind but all I see is that smirk. The bell ringed and Zander was the first one out. I rolled my eyes as I took my bag and left the room.

Thank God when I reach outside Zander was not there. I walked home thinking about food. Man I'm hungry. Once I reached home I found the house empty. I walked to the kitchen to see a note taped on the fridge.

"Home late. There's money for pizza. "The note said.

"Yes!" I said a bit too loudly.

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting in the couch watching a rerun of Friends while eating a Sausage Pizza. This is the life, I thought to myself. But all good things must come to an end because I remember something. Tomorrow is the tryouts. It slipped my mind again! I ate my pizza quickly, turn off the t.v and went upstairs to my room.

Man my room was really untidy. You can say I 'm not that neat but I ain't no hoarder either. Behind my bed was my cello. I haven't played it in a long while. I've been playing the cello since 3rd grade. My mom wanted me to do extracurriculars instead of sitting home watching t.v all day.

I took my cello and sat on my bed. I'm just gonna play one simple song and that's it. I close my eyes as I started to play my cello.

/

The next morning I woke up with my cello on the ground. I must have slept while playing. I stretch my arms and got out of the bed. Today is the day. I went to the bathroom to go take a shower and go brush my teeth.

/

The school day went by so fast before I know it I'm waiting on line with Talia and some other kids for tryouts.

"Nervous."Talia asked me.

"Not really." I told her.

"HEY STEVIE AND TALIA!" I heard a loud squeak. Oh Crap.

Talia and I turned around to see yours truly Kacey Simon.

"Hey Kace."Talia greeted her.

"Hey. I am so excited. Joining Perfect would be amazing. Rumor has it that boys can join Perfect."Kacey said in her perky voice.

"No way."Talia said looking around. There was tons of boys that were trying out for Perfect. Even those boys in my class Kevin and of them are best friends and are always doing some crazy things. I remember the time Talia had a crush on Kevin in 8th grade. Memories.

"Why would boys want to join Perfect anyway?"I asked.

"Because Perfect is the best. Duh."Kacey told me. I rolled my eyes. I really don't like her. I'm sorry.

"So what are you singing?"Talia asked Kacey.

"I'm singing "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus."Kacey said.

"Cool. I'm singing "Best Song Ever" by." Before Talia could finish speaking, Kacey cut her off.

"One Direction. I know."Kacey said. She looked at the cello I was holding and her eyes widened.

"You play the cello that's awesome."Kacey said smiling at me.

I faked smile back. Can the tryouts hurry up?

/

Some people tryouts were beyond terrible. They sounded just as bad as Kidz Bop. Nelson and Kevin singed "Treasure" by Bruno Mars. The whole time he was singing it Nelson was looking at Grace. Aw. Anyway after they were done it was Kacey's turn.

'Good luck."Talia said.

Kacey smile as she went onstage. At the judges table was Molly, Grace and

aka the head charge of Perfect. She decides who will join Perfect.

The music started and Kacey started singing. My eyes widened. Kacey could sing. She was singing the song better than Miley Cyrus.

I looked at the judges reaction. Grace was bumping her head to the music, while smiled. Molly glared at Kacey. I smiled to myself. Looks like someone is jealous.

When Kacey was done singing. Everyone clapped even me. Molly was too bitter to clap.

"That was amazing. Welcome to Perfect." said.

Kacey let out a loud squeal as she left the stage.

"Next up Talia." said.

Talia went on stage with a confident smile even through she knows she can't sing. Once she started singing everyone gasp.

"And we dance all night to the Best Song Ever!"Talia singed.

After a couple of minutes singing Talia was done. Molly laughed out loud while smile.

"You're not that bad. But I could see you as a dancer. Welcome to Perfect." said.

"What?"Talia and Molly said at the same time.

"Stevie Baskara!" said ignoring both of them.

Talia walked out the stage as I enter the stage with my cello.

I took a seat on the stage and started playing my cello. I heard Molly yawn but I ignore her as I continue playing. I knew I was playing good and the music let out a good energy on me.

When I was done playing Talia, Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin were the only people that clapped. Everyone else booed.

"That Stevie was beautiful music. I am a huge fan of instrumental music. Welcome to Perfect." said.

Those words literally killed me. My life is so over.

/

Since Kacey was so happy about joining the Perfect. She decided to have Talia and I plus Nelson and Kevin hang out at the local fast food place. They have the best food ever.

As I took a bite of my mashed potatoes Kacey let out another squeal.

"I'm so excited about joining Perfect. Practice is tomorrow. I can't wait to see who else will be in it?"Kacey said.

"I can't believe I made it in. My singing is terrible and I don't think my dancing is any better."Talia said.

"Ain't that do true."Kevin heard him and glared at him.

"I'm really starting to regret spray painting Molly's car. I don't want to join Perfect." I whined.

"Steviella stop whining."Nelson said.

"My name is not fucking Steviella!" I said throwing my bread stick at Nelson.

The bread stick hit him in his eye and Talia, Kevin, and I started to laugh.

Just then Zander walked in the fast food place. Once he notice me he gave me a smirk and went to go order his food.

"That new boy is sexy!"Talia said.

"He's cute. "Kacey said looking at him.

"He's okay. "Kevin said clearly jealous about the attention Zander was getting.

When Zander was done ordering he sat at a table far from my friends and I.

"I wonder if he has a boyfriend. What do you think Stevie?"Talia asked me.

"He seems like a jerk. All bad boys are like that. He probably got expelled from his old school."I said. As much as I like bad boys I really don't like Zander. Okay when he smirked at me I might have blush a bit but I still don't like him.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."Kacey said standing up.

Before Kacey could walk to Zander a girl with all purple hair walked up to him. Zander smiled at her and the girl smiled back. Zander stand up and kissed the girl on the lips.

"Sitting back down."Kacey said as she sat back down.

My eyes continue looking at Zander and that girl. He has a girlfriend? Cool?

"Why does all the hot guys have girlfriends?" Talia said.

"His girlfriend is so hot. She looks like Mila Kunis mixed with Jennifer Lawrence."Kevin said.

"If she would dye her hair brown she would look really pretty." Kacey said.

"I'm gonna go."I said getting fed up with the conversation about Zander and his girl friend.

"Bye!"Kacey and Talia said as I left the place. I walked home thinking. Was I jealous or something? How could I be jealous when I barely know Zander?

As I walked head down I bumped into someone dropping all their books.

"Shit! I'm so sorry."I said as I picked up all the boys book and gave it to the person. The person nodded and walked away. I watched him as he walked awy. He was handsome with his blue eyes and curly brown hair. He looked around my age but he looked so familiar.

I continue walking home my mind on mystery boy, Perfect and Zander.

**/**

**Author's note - What do you like about the story and which character do you like the most? More characters will be introduced and I promise more longer chapters.**


	4. Partners & Practice

The next day at school I walked in my English class with Talia.

"I have a theroy that Larry Stylinson is real." Talia said.

"Okay..." I mumbled. What goes on in that girls head? I thought to myself. As I sat in my seat,(Talia sitting in front of me) I saw Zander and his girlfriend walked in the class holding hands. Everyone stared at them as they took a seat in the back of the class. Was Zander's girlfriend new to this school because I never saw her in my life.

"Okay class. Take out your homework." My english teacher said as she walked in.

/

After English class was over I went to my Science class.

"Okay class. I'm going to be partner you guys up for a project."My science teacher told us. Everyone in the class groaned including me. Man I hate projects.

"Okay. Victor partner Sally, Nick partner Zoe, Stevie partner Maya."Mr. Charles continued on but I turned around to find this Maya person.

"I'm Maya." The girl with the all too familiar purple hair said.

I gasp. My partner was Zander's girlfriend? Crap.

"Stevie. " I mumbled.

Maya took a seat next to me and said "I like your outfit."

"Thanks." I nodded. It was just a simple shirt and jeans with a blue converse.

"So what do you think this project is about?"Maya asked me. I shrugged. If you take out the purple hair Maya is a really pretty girl.

"I hope it's nothing too hard. I fucking hate projects."Maya said.

"Me too." I said.

"I saw you trying out for Perfect yesterday. I loved it. You know I play the cello and the guitar and the flute."Maya said.

"Wow."I said shocked.

Maya smiled at me.

"So Zander's your boyfriend right?"I asked already knowing the answer. Why did I had to ask that question? I'm a that jealous or something?

"Yeah. I known him since I was ten." Maya said.

"Oh."I mumbled. The bell ringed and I quickly left the class.

/

Later on the day I walked to the room where practice for Perfect were going to be held. I know right now I'm suppose to be in Detention but who cares? When I walked in the room I saw , Molly, Kacey, Talia, Grace and four other people I did not know.

"Stevie. I thought you was never gonna show up." said. As I took a seat in between Kacey and Talia, Molly glared at me the whole time.

"Okay guys. Today we are not going to sing or dance. I want to get to know each and all of you guys." said.

"Do we have to introduce ourselves too? We did that last year and the year before." Molly complained. I rolled my eyes. This girl always complaining.

"Yes. You and Grace will be introducing yourself. Everyone will. Who would like to go first?" asked.

Everyone went silent. I was in no mood to talk. All I want to do is curl up in my bed and read Divergent.

"Anyone?" asked.

Kacey took a big breath and spoke.

"I'm Kacey. I'm new here as you know. I um really like singing. It's been a dream of mines to be a singer. I wanna be on Broadway and on T.V. When I'm not singing, I like to go shopping." Kacey said. Molly rolled her eyes and whispered something to Grace's ear as smiled.

"That's nice Kacey. Whose next?" asked.

A boy I never saw before but was in my grade spoke up. He had on the Franklin Highschool jacket and I knew right away what he is. A typical jock. He had hazel eyes and looked mixed.

"My name is Justin. Captain of the Football and Basketball team. I'm not much of a singer but I can dance a bit. My favorite show ever is The Walking Dead and I adore my two year old daughter alot." Justin said.

"Wow Justin. It was just yesterday your daughter was born." said. Wow I'm so happy I'm not a teen parent.

"Next." said.

"My name is Molly but everyone already knows that. I'm the most popular and pretty girl in school. All the good looking guys love me. I can sing, dance and act. I'm also rich. " Molly said. When she was done speaking Grace clapped loudly.

"Go Molly!" Grace said clapping.

I rolled my eyes as Talia started to speak.

"I'm Talia. I can't sing for crap. Stevie's my BFF. I'm very hyper. I love One Direction. I also love gummy bears and watching movies with Channing Tatum in it." Talia said.

Kacey and I smiled and then this girl with wavy black hair and tan skin spoke.

"My name is Christine. I'm pretty much a rebel. I don't like anyone in this damn school. I hate couples that kiss too much, cats, dogs, boys with staring problems. The list goes on. I also hate fake girls." Christine said.

"My name is Daniel. I like reading books and I dream of being a Tv writer. I sing sometimes." Daniel said. Daniel had blond hair and brown eyes.

After 24 minutes introducing ourselves I know all my club mates name. Molly, Grace, Talia, Justin, Daniel, Christine, Kacey, and Hayley. Hayley is really quiet but she looks nice. Practice was not that bad. All we did was talk and laugh. If you count out Molly who was nagging 70% of the time I had fun.

I walked home with Talia laughing. I was so happy that today was Friday. Sine Talia and I are neighbors we decided to have a sleepover.

Once I reached home I saw my mom sitting in the couch watching t.v.

"Hey ." Talia said.

"Talia. What are you doing here?Stevie is grounded." My mom told her.

Crap. I forgot.

"Can I please be un grounded? I join Perfect."I told my mother.

"What about your detention?" My mom asked.

"Uh. Do we have to to talk about it?" I asked

My mother rolled her eyes and gave Talia the " I want you out" look.

"I'll call you later." Talia said as she exist the house.

"Mom!" I groaned.

"You need to learn your lesson. You can't go spray painting someones car." My mom said. I rolled my eyes as I went upstairs to my room. I know I was being over dramatic but I don't care. This weekend is gonna suck.

/

**Author's note - Thoughts about Zander's girlfriend Maya? I hope you guys like the four new characters Christine, Justin, Daniel and Hayley they will be in the story alot. Mystery boy will be in the next chapter and sorry it's not Zander's twin brother. Who do you guys ship with in the story and thanks for the reviews.**


	5. Parks & Cheaters

When I woke up Saturday morning I brushed my teeth, wash my face, put on some jeans and a shirt and left the house. My mom went to work early and I decided to go to the park early in the morning. I brought my camera along with me just in case I saw something I really like. It was a breezy fall day and I loved going to the park at this time. When I reach the park I sat down on a bench and looked around. It was just me, and some elderly couple. I sat quiet for a couple of minutes thinking about this whole way. It was crazy to think that I am a member of Perfect. Ever since 9th grade, I hated the club. As long as they don't have me singing I should be good.

/

A few hours later I found myself sitting next to a tree. I took pictures of clouds, trees, and people that were enjoying their day in the park. I notice a boy sitting behind a tree across from me staring at me once in a while. He looked familiar so I decided to walked up to him.

"Hey." I said as I sit next to him. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes and then I remember him. He was the mystery boy. I dropped his books.

"My name is Stevie. Do you go to Franklin High School?" I asked him. The boy nod.

I looked at what he was drawing. He was drawing a picture of a girl. The girl looked a bit like me but I don't think it is.

"Do you draw alot?" I asked him. He nod again. Why is he not speaking to me?

"Do you speak or just nod alot?" I asked.

The boy did not said anything and my eyes widened. The boy was mute. He could not speak.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly feeling very bad.

The boy wrote down something in his book. "It's okay."

There was an awkward silence as the boy continue drawing and I looked at the ground. I think he was uncomfortable around me.

"Who is that girl in the drawing?" I asked curiously.

"Someone :)" He wrote in his book. I smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Mason." He wrote.

/

Mason and I talked for a long while. I learned more about him and he learner more about me. I learned that he's been mute since he was in sixth grade and has been bullied about it. I also learned that he has no friends, writes scripts, read books and listen to music. Like really good music no Justin Bieber type. At the end of the day I had fun.

My phone ringed as I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey. It's me Kacey." Kacey said with her perky little voice.

"How the hell did you get my number?" I asked. I never ever gave her my phone number.

"Zander is throwing a party tonight. You should come." Kacey said ignoring my question.

"No thanks. I rather stay at hone and read Catching Fire." I told her back.

"Come on! We're juniors. YOLO." Kacey said.

I rolled my eyes. I found it really annoying when people said that. Coming from Kacey it was extra annoying.

"Well I rather be staying home then getting drunk at some corny party. " I told her. I then hunged up. Zander was throwing a party? Not gonna lie, I was very curious but at the end of the day I decided not to go.

/

It was like 11:15 pm when my phone ringed. I was enjoying a good ole sleep before it ringed.

"Talia? What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly with ketchup." Talia said. She started laughing so hard. I heard party music playing.

"You're at Zander's party?" I asked.

"Yes or no? I don't know. I think I drunk too much juice." Talia said. She then hanged up.

I jump out of my covers and put on outfit. My mom was sleeping but she's a very deep sleeper she won't know I 'm gone.

/

It was easy finding Zander's house. Zander's house was so packed. I walked inside the house and gasp. All of these teens in one house. I see people dancing, drunk and making out.

"There you are! You finally decided not to be lame. Yay!" Kacey said as she walked up to me. She was not drunk but you could tell she did drink a bit.

''Where's Talia?" I asked.

" I saw her go upstairs with some boy." Kacey said giggling.

I rush upstairs to see even more people. I pushed past people as I open a door.

I gasp as I saw Molly on top of Zander making out in bed. Both of them turned around.

"Can you fucking leave?" Molly asked glaring at me.

I closed the door and recap on what I saw. Zander cheated on Maya with a devil Molly. There's no way in hell that on Monday that I am not telling Maya this.

I opened another door and saw Talia kissing some random boy.

"Talia!" I yelled. Talia stopped kissing the boy and smiled at me.

"What up Stella?" She asked not saying my name right.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room and our of the party.

/

The next day I was sitting in my room laying down. I bought Talia home plus I did not get caught. Today was a Sunday and Sundays were boring.

My phone ringed and I picked it up thinking it was Talia.

"Hey Talia. Feel better?" I asked.

"It's Zander. " Zander said.

"How did you get my number cheater?" I asked.

Zander chuckled and said " I'm not cheating on Maya."

"Then what do you call making out with Molly? I won't be shocked if you guys slept together." I snapped angrily.

" is jealous. You know if you really wanted me you should just tell me that." Zander teased.

I hanged up on him anger exploding inside me. That jackass. I can't believe the nerve of him. He and Molly really do belong with each other.

/

Author's note - Think Stevie's jealous? What did you thought about Mason? More chapters to come but please review.


	6. Friends With Benefits & Rain

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Maya as I saw her walking down the hallway at school on Monday.

"What's up? Is it about the project?" Maya asked as we started walking down the hall.

"Nope. It's about Zander." I told her.

"You guys talking about me?" Zander asked as he appear out of nowhere.

" did you want to say Stevie?" Maya asked me. Zander gave me his all too familiar smirk but I ignore him.

"Your boyfriend is cheating on you. I saw him kissing Molly." I told her.

"Oh." Maya said was she smiling when I just told her that her boyfriend is a cheater.

"I'm not considered cheating on her because we're not really dating." Zander said.

"What?" I said.

"We are a couple but its more friends with benefits. I'm not mad that he kissed Molly." Maya said.

Zander gave me this look that probably meant " I told you so" as he walked away with Maya.

/

"I feel like shit." Talia whined to me at lunch.

"Still have a hangover?" I asked.

"A full blown one. But I don't regret it. That party was so fun." Talia said

"Well at the party I saw Zander and Molly kissing. And when I told Zander's girlfriend, she said she's not mad because their friends with benefits." I said.

"Friends with benefits? That's so cool! I always wanted those types of relationships. Especially with a hot guy like Zander." Talia said.

"Whatever. Anyway Perfect practice today. What do we think we'll do?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sing, Dance or maybe play an instrument." Talia said.

Before I could respond back I heard Molly yell out "Freak."

I turned around to see her talking to Mason. A crowd was starting to gather.

I pushed past people as I walked up to Molly and was behind me.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped to stare at me.

"Who are you talking to?" Molly yelled back. She looked so angry.

"You. Leave Mason alone. He did nothing to you so why are you bothering him. Stop being a bitter bitch for once." I yelled back.

The crowd started whispering and was becoming eager. They were enjoying this.

"So the silent freak is your boyfriend? Wow Stevie I never thought you would stoop this low." Molly told me smirking.

"No wonder why her mom hates her so much." Someone said.

There was laughter everywhere and feeling embarrassed I ran out the cafeteria.

/

I was in the bathroom for a long time and classes was over. I walked to Perfect practice slowly. I had to face Molly again sooner or later.

When I walked in practice I just saw packing up.

"Did i miss the whole practice?"I asked.

"No. Practice is cancel today." said.

"Oh."I mumbled as I walked out the room. I'm going to go straight home and eat a whole bunch of gummy bears as I watched the new episode of Pretty Little Liars.

I started walking home my head down. People can be so mean but how come I felt so embarrassed when some asshole said my mom hates me. I know my mom does not but sometmes I feel like she does.

As I continue walking it started to rain. Crap! I walked faster and faster but I was just getting more and more wet.

When I reached home my whole outfit was wet. I lay down on the couch and relaxed a bit. My mom was probably at work.

As I got up and started to walk upstairs the door bell ringed.

I opened the door to see Zander standing outside getting wet.

"What do you want?" I yelled. The rain was getting more and more harder.

"My car broke down. Can I relax at your house until the rain is done." Zander said.

I was about to slam the door in his face until he took out $50 dollars.

"Please. For 50 dollars." Zander said.

"Okay." I said taking the money and letting him come inside.

/

"I'm so bored." Zander said about the twentieth time. He's been here for a while now and he was starting to piss me off.

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to watch my show." I told him. My eyes glued to the Pretty Little Liars episode.

"This show is crappy." Zander said as he took the remote from my hand and flipped it to some syfy movie with a snake killing people.

"Corny movie but it's better than watching Dirty Girls Secrets." Zander said.

"It's called Pretty Little Liars." I told him annoyed.

After an hour and a half watching that corny movie the rain stopped.

"I'm out of here." Zander said as he started to leave. He then stopped and turned around.

"I wanted to say that was cool of you for standing up to that kid.'' Zander said.

"I hate bullies." I said.

"Me too." Zander said.

"You do know that Molly is a bully?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But there's something about her that makes me intrigue by her." Zander said. He smiled at me and then left.

I turned my head and continue watching t. was so confusing. One minute he hates me, the next minute he's flirting with me. Boys are confusing.

**/**

**Author's note - Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing and following the story. You guys should check out my other story Dirty Little Secerts. Sorry for the short chapter and please review.**


	7. Creep & Giggles

"Okay guys. Today we will be doing a little song called "Creep." said.

"By TLC? I love that song." Kacey said smiling. I rolled my eyes. It was our first official Perfect practice and I rather be at home eating gummy bears than be here.

"So Kacey knows the song. Does the rest of you guys know it?" Ms. Taylor asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Okay then. I'll give you guys paper of the lyrics." Ms. Taylor said as she walked out the room.

"I'm so hungry!" Talia said rubbing her flat stomach.

"I'm not. I ate a strawberry cereal bar. Want one?" Kacey asked taking out a cereal bar.

"I hate those." Talia said.

"Can I keep that?" I asked streching my hand out.

"Sure." Kacey said handing me the bar.

I ripped open the bar and took a big bite out of it. This taste oddly good and bad at the same time.

"Enjoying that bar Stevie?" Molly asked giggling. Grace joined in on the giggling while I ignored them.

"I'm back!" said. She then started passing papers around of the lyrics of Creep.

"This song sounds boring." Christine said rolling her eyes and chewing her gum. I never really had a conversation with Christine but I always see her in the hallway kissing boys and smoking behind the school, so you can say she's a bad girl. But everytime I see her in practice she always has on this bored expression like she does not want to be here.

"Boring? I like it." Hayley said in her quiet voice. Everyone stopped to look at her including me. She started to blush and hide behind her paper. I really forgot Hayley was in Perfect. She was so quiet and everytime she talks it was like the angels were singing. Beautiful angels singing.

"Who wants to sing the first verse?" Ms. Taylor asked.

As usual Kacey and Molly's hands were raised first but what suprise me is what Ms. Taylor said.

"Stevie wanna give it a try?" Ms. Taylor asked.

"No." I said aware of everyone staring at me.

"Stevie can't sing at all. Everytime she sings a puppy loses a life." Grace said. Molly, Justin and Christine laughed while I glared at Grace.

"I wanna sing." Justin said.

"Okay then." said. She gave me a sad look as she started to sit down. Was she mad at me because I did not want to sing? I pushed the thought away as I pay attention to Justin who started singing.

**Yes it's me again**

**And I'm back**

**Oh I Oh I Oh I yeah**

**Oh I Oh I Oh I baby**

**Oh I Oh I Oh I yeah**

**The 22nd of Loneliness we've**

"That's enough Justin! Thank you." Ms. Taylor said. Everyone in the room started laughing including me. Man I have not laughed this hard since Molly had her period in front of the whole class in 8th grade.

"Was my singing good Ms. Taylor?" Justin asked smiling. Ms. Taylor trying hard not to laugh finally burst and started laughing so hard her face turned a bright red and tears were slipping down her cheeks.

/

After practice I walked home by myself. Talia had to babysit her cousins and I rather not walk home with Kacey.

When I reached home I saw my mom cooking while dancing. I giggled and my mom must of heard me because she stopped dancing and turned to me.

"You have not seen anything." My mom said smiling. I smiled back. Without all those makeup I remember how young my mom actually is. She had me when she was seventeen and she's going to be thirty four in a couple of months.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Funny and good." I said. Zander did not came to school and I was so elated.

"That's good. How's the club?" My mom asked.

"Good I guess. The food smells good." I said sniffing like a hungry dog.

"Yup. I'm cooking your favorite Spaghetti and Meatballs." My mom said.

"Yes!" I said. My mom barely cooked since she goes to work alot so I eat alot of junk food.

My mom smiled and started continue cooking. I rest my purple backpack on the couch and walked upstairs to my room. My room bedroom walls was a bright sky blue color and I had a big bed. I have a laptop and a t.v in my room. I also have pictures of me, my mom and Talia and I when we were younger.

I took my laptop and opened it as I lay down on my bed. Since I have not been on Twitter for a while I decided to check it out.

My followers increased to 345 followers. I stroll down my timeline. Talia was yet again begging members of One Direction to follow her and Molly (how the heck is she on my timeline when I could of swore I don't follow her) posted a new picture. I clicked on it and I saw her and Zander making silly faces. I rolled my eyes and close my laptop not even bothering logging out of Twitter. Zander was a jerk. I don't care if he's relationship with Maya is only friends with benefits. He can't go around having two girlfriends. I took a deep calm breath. I don't like Zander nor do I like Molly so I should not care about what they do.

"Dinner's ready." My mom yelled.

I ran downstairs to eat.

/

After I finish ate my dinner, I was back in my room chatting it up with Talia.

"How was babysitting the ccousins?" I asked.

"Terrible. One of them had to take a shit and it was bad." Talia said.

" I don't even wanna know." I said.

''Guess what? I was talking to some boy online. He said his name was Nick. Talia said in her in love voice.

"You should not talk to strangers online." I told Talia. It was true. There was a lot of crazy people out there.

"Come on Stevie! Nick's around our age. I doubt he's some crazy pedo." Talia said.

"Okay. Just be careful." I told her.

"I'm not a baby Stevie. I can take care of myself. I gotta go." Talia then hunged up. I sign as I continue laying down on my bed.

**/**

**Author's note - I'm Back! Sorry for the delay. Just being busy with life. All the singing in this story will be in bold and i don't own the song Creep or TLC. Any ideas or thoughts you have? Leave a review and tell me. Stevie will be a only child in this story (sorry) but she will have family drama coming soon.**


	8. Adopted & Notes

A few days later I'm at Maya's house doing our project on Aerodynamics and Bridge Design. After an hour of working we decided to take a break.

"I like your room." I said looking around Maya's room. It looked nice with all the drawings and pictures of famous people and regular people.

"Thanks." Maya said. She was texting on her phone. She was probably texting Zander or something.

I remain quiet as I stare at my hands. I weared nail polish sometimes but when I do it's either black, a neon color or purple. Talia had on nail polish all the time.

"Wanna have dinner with my family?" Maya asked me once she stopped texting and put her phone on her bedside table.

" Ok" I reply a bit hesitant. I met Maya's mom earlier. She looked nice and she told me to call her by her first name. Debra.

"Great. My mom is the best cook ever." Maya said with a confident smile.

I smiled back hoping Debra is a good cook.

/

I walked downstairs to the dinner table with Maya. She sat down and I sat down next to her.

"Kids dinner's ready!" Debra yelled.

Coming down the stairs I see two twins that looked the age six, a fourteen year old girl and Mason? I gasped when I saw him and he seemed shocked to see me too. I have not seen him since I stood up for him at the cafeteria. Maya and Mason were related? Why is everything in my life is becoming too much of a shocker now?

Everyone else sat at the table and started digging in. Maya was right. Her mom could seriously cook. I never tasted a meatloaf that tasted so good.

"Sorry I'm late." A lady with auburn hair said as she walked in.

"Mommy!" The twin girl and boy said as they hugged their mom. Mom? I thought Debra was their mom.

The twins stopped hugging the lady and sat back in their seat.

"How was work Destiny?" Debra asked.

"Same old, same old." Destiny said as she gave Debra a peck on the lips. Maybe my jaw dropped. It's not like I never saw two girls kissed before I was just shocked. I could not believe Maya had two moms. I know it was none of my business but I wonder which one gave birth to her.

"Whose this?" Destiny asked looking at me.

"That's Stevie. My friend from school." Maya told her.

Friend? Maya thought of me as a friend? I felt bad since I didn't thought of her as a friend. Destiny gave me a smile as I continue eating. I felt Mason eyes on me and felt uncomfortable.

/

After dinner Maya offered to walk me home, so here I am walking home with her.

"So you have two moms?" I asked.

"Yeah. You think it's weird? I'm not shocked." Maya said.

"I'm not weird out." I told her.

Maya gave me a smile and said "I'm adopted. Actually all my siblings are adopted."

"Even Mason?" I asked.

"Yeah. Mason's been my brother since I was seven." Maya told him.

"Do you know why he's mute?" I asked curious. But I think I was being a bit too noisy.

Maya's smile went quickly away.

"It's none of your business."Maya snapped at me.

"Ok." I said. I remain silent the rest of the walk and did not said anything to Maya when I walked inside my house.

/

The next day I was in Algebra 1 class daydreaming when a piece of paper was sent to me.

**Thank you for sticking up for me at the cafeteria. I wanted to tell you that but I was so nervous -M.**

I smiled at the note that I got from Mason and wrote him back.

**"It's fine. Molly is a bully. Had no right saying the things she said. -S.**

I gave Mason the note. He was sitting behind me. Actually he was sitting behind me this whole time. He quickly gave the note back to me_**.**_

_**"I'm not shocked. I have been bullied many times before. It got even more worse in highschool. -M**_

_**"Highschool sucks :( -S**_

"_**You could say that again. Do you want to be my friend? I have zero friends. -M**_

_**"Sure. You could even sit with me and my weirdo best friend today :) -S**_

_**"Okay. I have a facebook. We could talk more on there. -M**_

_**"Add me at Stevie Baskara. Can't wait to talk to you :-D. -S**_

The bell ringed and I walked out the class smiling.

/

"Nick's the sweetest boy ever." Talia told me when she, me and Mason were walking home after school. Mason, Talia and I had a conversation using notes during lunch and it was so fun. I think Talia's starting to like him even more since he does not hate One Direction.

Mason and I rolled our eyes at Talia's comment. (Talia told Mason about Nick and how much their soulmates)

"I'm so hungry." I said and on que my stomach started grumbling. Mason smiled while Talia laughed.

We ended up going to a place that sell curly fries. Man those curly fries were good. I reached home safely and walked inside the kitchen to see my mom in the middle of a make out session. I cleared my throat and they both stopped.

"Stevie. Hi." My mom said acting like she was not caught kissing some guy.

"Hi Mom. I can't believe you have a boyfriend and I don't." I said teasingly while smiling.

/

**Author's note - The start of the Stevie -Mason friendship which is a very important part of the story. If you have any ideas on what you want to see please leave a review? You could even leave criticism as long as it's not too harsh. Zander will be back in the next chapter. Until then enjoy :)**


	9. Diaries & Secerts

"He's not my boyfriend." My mom told me for the last time. She was trying to explain that the guy I saw her making out with was just a friend. Yeah right? Friends don't kiss out of nowhere. Unless it's a dare.

"Okay Mom. '' I told her as I grab my backpack. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left the house.

I can not believe my mom is dating someone. I never saw my dad before. (Not even pictures of him) My mom just told me he died when I was younger. Even through I really was curious about him, I never ask questions about him. My mother was never really that good on the dating scene. The last time she went on a date was like ten years ago (okay I lied three years ago) so I was happy she was dating or in this case kissing someone new.

/

"Okay students I want you guys to partner up with a classmate and ask twenty five questions about them." My Debate teacher told us. It's funny how this subject is Debate but we do the exact opposite of Debate. I looked around for Mason or Talia then I notice that they were not in this class.

"Looks like you're my partner." A voice I know all to well. I did not even have to turn around to know that was Zander.

Zander took a seat next to me as I took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with." I said.

"I'll ask the questions." Zander said.

"No I'll ask." I told him.

"When's your birthday?" He asked me.

"February eight." I told him. Yep I'm a proud Aquarius.

"January twenty third. I'm older. I'll ask the questions." Zander said.

"But that's not fair!" I said angrily.

"Are you a virgin?" Zander asked me grinning.

"I'm not answering that question." I told him rolling my eyes.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Do you sing?" He asked.

"No." I mumbled.

"But you're in Perfect. You have to sing. Okay. Ever had a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah. Three. All of them lasted for like two weeks or three." I said. Why did I told Zander about my failed dating life? Oh my god...

"I'm asking questions Now. Middle name." I said quickly just as he was about to ask me another question.

"George." He said.

"Have any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"Yep. Three brothers and one younger sister." Zander said.

"Favourite fast food place?" I asked.

"Subway or Popeyes." He said.

/

I asked Zander the twenty five questions. I didn't ask him questions about his person life or Maya and Molly. Just simple questions. When the bell ringed I grab my book bag and went to my locker.

"That boy is cute. Is he your boyfriend?" Christine asked me. I turned to her. Was she in the classroom this whole time?

"He's not my boyfriend." I told her. I took out some books from my locker, close the locker and started walking to my math class. I think Christine was following me.

"Wanna skip practice today? I have something really cool to show you." She asked.

"How cool is it?" I asked.

"Well it's Molly Garfunkel's diary cool." Christine said twirling her dark chocolate hair.

"Molly's diary?" I asked a bit too excitedly.

"Yup. It's in the boiler room." Christine said.

"But why do I have to skip Perfect practice when I could skip lunch to go and get it?" I asked. I was so desperate to get Molly's diary and read it and then embarrass the hell outta her because she did the same thing to me in ninth grade.

"Okay. You do know where the boiler room is?" Christine asked.

"Yeah." I told her as we walked in math class together.

/

When it was lunch period I started quietly walking to the boiler room. No students were allowed to go to that room so I was breaking a very big rule that could get me expel if I was caught. Once there I looked around for Molly's diary. Right there in front of me was a pink book with diamonds that said Molly. Smiling to myself I picked it up and put it inside my bag.

"What are you doing here?" Principal Mason yelled at me.

Oh crap.

/

Principal Mason's office always smells like mint. I think he eats mint everyday in school. Does he has bad breath or...

"Can you explain why were you in the boiler room? Which is strictly forbidden. He said giving me one of his famous "you are in so much trouble" look.

"I was told my bag was in the boiler room. Yeah. True story. Can I go now?" I said already standing up.

"Sit down Baskara." He told me.

I sat back down. Man this chair was so uncomfortable. It felt like my butt was being ripped out.

"Stevie what's going on with you? Are you having the junior year bloom?" He asked me giving me a serious look.

"What is the junior year bloom?" I asked.

"It's when a student starts acting up in junior year. I think you're nervous about college." Principal Mason said.

"I am." I told him honestly. I make "okay" grades but I really wanted to get into a good college. Far away from here.

""Well I'm not going to expel you but next time I don't want to see you down there." He told me.

"Okay." I told him. I walked out the office relieved and happy. I can't wait to see Talia's face when I tell her about the diary.

/

"You took Molly's diary!" Talia whispered shouted at me when practice was over and we were walking home.

"Yeah. This is so exciting right?" I asked her smiling but Talia gave me a straight up frown.

"If Molly found out you did this, she's going to make your life a living hell." Talia told me.

"My life is already a living hell." I told her.

"And how did Christine knows where Molly's diary was?" Talia asked.

I shrugged. Talia was making a big deal out of this. She should be happy that we were finally getting revenge on Molly but instead she was scared. Why was everyone so afraid of her anyone?

"We should hang out at my house. Keith misses you." Talia teased.

I rolled my eyes. Keith was Talia's younger brother by one year. He has this weird crush on me since I met Talia and it gotten worse last year when I accidentally kissed him. Thank the lord he goes to a different school.

"I can't. I got to learn more about my mom's new boyfriend." I told her.

"Mommy Baskara has a boyfriend. NO FREAKING WAY!" She yelled.

"YES FREAKING WAY!" I yelled back. People walking by started staring at us like we were crazy monkeys.

"This is amazing and sad all at the same time." Talia said.

"Why sad?" I asked.

"Your mom has a boyfriend and you don't." She said.

"You don't have a boyfriend either." I said.

"Um hello Nick." Talia said.

"Whatever." I told her as we continue walking.

/

After I was done doing my homework, I curled up in my bed and smiled at Molly's diary. Let's see what kind of dirty little secerts she's hiding.

I open the diary and was already bored. For pages Molly kept talking about herself. How pretty she was, how rich she was and blah,blah and blah until I found out something interesting.

**Molly's diary. Page 25.**

_**I don't remember when was the last time I ever ate something. Was it two or three weeks ago? I don't know. I drink water alot now and I don't really feel like eating much lately. Grace seems worried about me but I just brush it off. Anyway practice today was amazing. I love being in Perfect. But I'm kinda upset that Stevie Baskara joined. She's so annoying. That's why she has no friends. Anyway gotta go. Write more tomorrow.**_

Molly has a eating disorder? Wow. This was shocking. I thought to myself as I close the diary.

**Author's note- Shocked about Molly's secert? What should Stevie do? Totally unrelated but I hate school sometimes. I can't wait to graduate. Anyway thanks for the reviews!**


	10. Locker Breaking & Queen Of Mean

The next day at school, I was debating if I should put Molly's diary back in her desk or reveal her secert. I did feel bad for Molly but in my diary there were tons of embarrassing secerts about me but Molly still reveal them. But I'm not Molly and since I'm no Molly, I decided that I had to put her diary back before she notice it was gone and to do that, I needed a plan.

/

"Hey Nelson. I love your shirt. It's sexy." I said smiling and twirling my brunette hair.

"What do you want?" Nelson asked. We were sitting together in study hall but instead of studying or doing any homework,we was chatting.

"What? I can't talk to my friend." I smiled touching his arm.

"The last time you talked to me, you needed me to give you fifty dollars and I am not doing that again!" Nelson said.

"Look. I need your help on helping me put Molly's diary back in her locker." I told him.

"You stole Molly Garfunkel's diary?! If she finds out it was you, she will kill you." Nelson said.

"Shh! Just help me put her diary back. Please!" I begged him.

"Are you gonna pay me?" Nelson asked.

"What? No." I told him simply.

"Then find someone else." Nelson told me.

I rolled my eyes as I took out a twenty dollar bill out of my bag. I was planning on buying candy with this. I gave Nelson the money and he smiled.

"Nice doing business with you Steviella." He said.

"My name is not Steviella!" I told him angrily.

/

Nelson and I skipped lunch and was now standing in front of Molly's locker. Since they were serving pizza in the cafeteria (every student in the school loves pizza), the hallways was empty.

"You remember Molly's combination right?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Nelson told me as he started working on the locker. I had the diary in my hands and looked around the halls. It was empty.

"It's open." Nelson said.

"Here." I gave Nelson the diary and he was about to put it inside when Grace suddenly appear.

"Are you going inside Molly's locker?" Grace asked.

Nelson and I froze. Where the hell this chick came from? I was pretty sure a second ago she was not there.

"Is that Molly's diary?" Grace asked.

"Um. " Nelson started to say. He was sweating and his hands were shaking. A thing he does when he's nervous. Damn it why did Grace made Nelson so nervous. All of a sudden Nelson started singing.

**Be, Be, Be my BFF**

**Cause IDK what's coming next**

**And I'll be LMHO with the rest.**

What the hell did I just witness? Grace started smiling.

"Shake it Up!" Grace said. She then walked away singing the rest of the song.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked confused by him suddenly singing.

"When I'm nervous, I sing that song from that show Shake it Up." Nelson told me as he put the diary back inside Molly's locker. He then closed it.

"Thanks so much for your help." I thanked him as we walk in the cafeteria.

/

Today at practice Molly was front in center singing "Royals" by Lorde.

"Find anything interesting in Molly's diary?" Christine asked me but I simply ignored her. Molly really could sing. If she was not such a bitch, I would of compliment her singing.

**And we'll never be royals**

**It don't run in our blood**

**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**

**We crave a different kind of buzz**

**Let me be your ruler**

**You can call me queen bee**

When Molly finished singing all of us clapped.

"Go Molly!" Grace cheered on her best friend.

"Thank you." Molly said enjoying all the attention as she sat back down.

"Good job Molly. Remember the Halloween bash is coming up and I need you guys to perform a song. More details tomorrow." Mrs. Taylor said.

The bell ringed and I got up and was about to leave when Molly grabbed my arm.

"I know you took my diary." Molly told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pretending to be clueless.

"Did you read it? Of course you did." Molly said.

"I'm sorry. I'm not gonna tell anyone what I read. I promise." I told her.

"I don't give a damn. How could you read my personal stuff?" Molly asked me. Grace walked up to her now and Christine was now standing next to me.

"I said I was sorry. Plus don't act all innocent. Remember when you read my diary in front of the whole school?!" I said trying hard not to yell.

"Watch your back Baskara. You're going down." Molly walked off with Grace.

"Wow. That was interesting." Christine smiled. Really enjoying the drama.

"How did you find Molly's diary?" I asked her.

"I stole it from her locker. I knew you will be interested in it so I told you about it. Now she thinks you stole it." Christine said.

"You used me!" I yelled in rage. Christine smiled and walked away. I took a seat in a chair. Molly hated me much more and it was all Christine's fault.

**Author's note- So much drama in this chapter? Do you think Molly had a right to get mad? What about Christine? Those two girls will bring some drama in Stevie's life. The songs that are used in this chapter are not mine and I do not own them. Hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
